Okami Amaterasu and Tails
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: What if Tails was next to Amaterasu when she was awoken? What if Tails couldn't remembering anything about himself. And what's this? The Celestial Brush Gods calls him Father Kitsune? Follow the tale of both Amaterasu and Tails as they save Nippon from the dark forces and recover Tails memories. Also Amaterasu is female in this story. (TailsXAmaterasu)
1. Amaterasu and Tails

_Long, long ago... A tiny hamlet known as Kamiki lay nestled in a grove of proud and beautiful cherry blossoms. Each and every tree around the quiet burg was honored as a god. However, the village was not without its dark secrets._

 _To satiate the appetite of Orochi, a fearsome cave-dwelling beast, a young mare was offered as a sacrifice at the annual festival. With a body like a mountain and 8 heads mounted on necks the size of tree trunks, its blood-red eyes alone were said to curse anyone who gazed into them. No one dared disobey the horrific beast._

 _When the night of the sacrifice drew near... A mysterious white wolf appeared outside the village. This wolf, its coat as brilliant as snow, was dubbed Shiranui. The wolf kept a watchful eye on anyone who ventured outside the village, and made a habit of patrolling the streets at night. People assumed the wolf to be a familiar of Orochi._

 _One villager took it upon himself to face the fearsome Shiranui. The warrior Nagi attempted many times to challenge the wolf. But his attempts were thwarted by Shiranui's swift movements._

 _Before long, the night of the accursed festival had arrived. A white plumed arrow heralded the coming sacrifice. Piercing the sky, the arrow sunk its shaft squarely into the home of Nami, the village's most beautiful mare. Nagi, harboring a secret love for Nami, was enraged by this sign._

 _Determined to put an end to Orochi once and for all, Nagi traveled to the beast's cave in place of his beloved._

 _The Moon Cave, a place as dark as evil itself, served as Orochi's home. As Nagi stood bravely before the entrance... A beast appeared, eyes glowing crimson upon 8 thrashing necks. Orochi stood tall before him, anxious for another sacrifice. Nagi leap with incredible grace, swinging his blade valiantly. On and on he sliced, well into the moonless night... but Orochi's hide was like steel. The blade left nary a scratch._

 _At long last, Nagi, his energy spent from the intense battle, dropped to his knees, fatigued and gasping for breath. He knew he was staring death in the face. It was then that the wolf appeared. As if to protect Nagi, it stood its ground before Orochi. In the darkness of the cave, the wolf's coat shone brilliantly. Alas, it was Shiranui, the wolf that dwelled outside the village._

 _Baring its fearsome fangs, Shiranui leap toward Orochi. Orochi reared its terrifying heads, readying its fangs for battle. The beasts struggled wildly, thrashing in the darkness._

 _Mysterious and terrifying, the spectacle continued. Shiranui summoned gusts of divine wind to counter Orochi's flames._

 _As Orochi closed in on Shiranui, sharpened claws glistening... A gigantic tree suddenly sprouted forth, shielding the wolf. Shiranui fought gallantly to gain the upper hand. However... Orochi, protected by a mystical power, was not easily bested. Shiranui, covered in gashes, majestic coat dyed crimson, stood exhausted before the mighty Orochi. Orochi saw a chance to strike what would be the final blow. But Shiranui refused to give in. With its last ounce of strength, the majestic wolf gazed heavenward and unleashed a mighty howl. Suddenly, the black clouds overhead dissipated. The light from above glinted off Nagi's sword as a beacon of hope._

 _Guided by his sword, Nagi, who had been taking shelter in the shadows, stood proudly to face his adversary. Channeling all his strength into his scarred and battered arms, he leap ferociously toward Orochi, his sword poised high. The golden sword danced in his hands like a puppet on a string. One by one, Orochi's fearsome heads separated from their owner._

 _Orochi's broken body collapsed in a lake of its own blood. In that instant, the curse that plagued the villagers was lifted. As the battle subsided, the sun shone once again in the sky. Shiranui had succumbed to Orochi's poison and struggled to breathe. Nagi scooped the pony into his arms and returned to Kamiki._

 _When they reached the village, Shiranui was no longer moving. The village elder gently stroked the pony's head. In response, Shiranui let out a hoarse and pitiful bark... Then closed its eyes and drifted off as if into slumber._

 _Peace had at last returned to Kamiki Village. In honor of Shiranui's heroic exploits, the villagers erected a shrine and placed a statue of the wolf within it._

 _Nagi's sword was christened "Tsukuyomi" and placed inside the Moon Cave. The villagers all looked forward to an age of endless peace..._ _However, this is not the end of the story... There is more to this tale than most ponies know. 100 years had passed since Nagi and Shiranui's heroic exploits. It happened so quickly that no one in the village even took notice..._

 **Moon Cave...**

A shadow of an man walk up to the area that held the power of a ancient sword call the Tsukuyomi. He look at it before asking himself, "Is this the legendary sword? Is this Tsukuyomi, the sword that banished the dreaded Orochi? ... ... No... it couldn't be. It's just a legend... Nothing but a fairy tale!"

He sigh and grab the sword in his hands and pull it out. As soon as he did he saw sixteen eyes and each on belong to one head. He drop the sword and back away as eight heads appears and look at him.

"O, he who seeks power... He who has broken my bonds... Speak the words, "I wish darkness unto the world." Utter that prayer unto me, and unleash my power." One of the heads spoke.

But the man was so scare he couldn't say anything. The only thing he could do was get up and run, feeling like a fool for not believing the legend.

 _The beast unleash it power and soon everything was cover in darkness. However, there was one village that seemed to escape the terrible curse. The tiny settlement of Kamiki Village enjoyed the protection of a sacred tree._

As the dark winds blew across the sky, a rock started to head for the statue of Shiranui, but an spirit fairly tall and accompanied by a purple aura wearing a pink kimono and a purple wrap that reveals the top of her chest, her back and her rear, appear and destroy the rock before it reach it.

 **Wood Sprite Sakuya**

"How troublesome! This is just like the ancient prophecy of doom. What has transpired to bring about such calamity? We must act quickly! There is no time to lose! My power has diminished over the years I've spent protecting this area. I don't have much time left in this world. Amaterasu, now is the time. We have never needed your power more. Shine your divine light upon this broken and polluted world. Let your heavenly rays become our hope as you guide us all!" It said and turn to the statue.

It soon hold out a green disk and toss it into the air, It floated away a bit before moving back and and land on the back of the statue and release small flames. In no time the stone fade away and in it place was a white wolf with red markings on her cheeks and on center of her bangs. Her long white hair slowly fade into black at the end fell to her waist, a calligraphy brush like tail and she was wearing a white kimono that fall above her knees with shoulder cuts to reveal her bare shoulders with red marks, markings on the long sleeves of her kimono, a red orb around her waist with a bow on the back, knee high stockings and lastly black sandals. The wolf land on the ground and yawn as if it was awoke from a long nap.

 **Ōkami Amaterasu**

"Ah! Such divine white light! Such beauty and grace! The only one capable of such a wondrous spectacle is none other than our mother and the origin of all that is, Amaterasu! How delightful to see that the savior whose brave sacrifice sealed away the evil demon so many years ago has not changed one bit. Seeing you emerge after so many years spent as a statue brings happiness to my heart!" The spirit said smiling and started to cry.

Amaterasu just yawn again and suddenly heard someone groan behind her. Both of the turn to see what happen to be a orange Kitsune with two tails, that had white on the tip of it's tails, it also had red and white shoes on, with three of it hair sticking out. With a another groan, it pick itself self up and shook it head, opening it eyes to show that it was blue.

"Oh? And where did you come from?" Sakuya asked the Kitsune.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know where I am." The Kitsune said.

"Strange..." Sakuya said.

Amaterasu look at the Kitsune before placing a hand on his shoulder. The Kitsune look up to the green eyes of the white and red wolf before looking away, blushing. Amaterasu look confuse before looking over the Kitsune to make it wasn't hurt. As she did, the Kitsune remain still and was thinking. Then his eyes widen as if her remember something.

"Tails." He said confusing the two.

"My name, It's Tails, I think." He said.

 **Kitsune Tails**

It nice to met you Tails." Amaterasu said smiling.

Sakuya watch then for a bit then remember why she had brought Amaterasu back to life.

"Amaterasu, gaze above you and take in the condition of the sky. Since your untimely departure from our midst, the world has succumbed to devious and vicious beasts. They have ravaged our fine and bountiful country... But never have the circumstances been worse than they are at this very moment. Please use your powers to banish the darkness and punish those who would do us harm." She said.

Both the Kitsune and Wolf look towards the dark sky and could feel some evil power at work. Before they could asked, Sakuya started to look over herself.

"Hm? Eh? What is this? Has something stolen its way into my kimono?" She asked before she started laughing.

After a while, something hop off her kimono and she sigh in relieve. She look at what come out and sign.

"You again?" She asked.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Are you nuts? Boy, for a little thing, you sure make a big fuss! I was just tryin' to make the conversation a bit more interesting, that's all." said what appears to be a bug.

"Were you napping in my kimono again, bug?" Sakuya ask.

"Bug? I told you a thousand times not to call me that! I'm a wandering artist. The name's Issun!" It said.

 **Wandering Artist Issun**

"I'll show you just how great I am and it won't be long till you're bowing before my great brush!" He said and pull out a scroll and threw in Amaterasu face.

Tails took the scroll off her face and look at it. Sure enough it was a drawing of Sakuya.

"Well, whaddya think? Even cuter than the real thing, no?" Issun asked.

Amaterasu look at scroll before Issun hop on her nose.

"What's with you, mutt? You look kinda down in the dumps. Actually... You look kinda familiar... Got it! You look just like that statue of Shiranui!" Issun ask before notices something about her.

"Mutt?!" Amaterasu yell before shaking her head, making Issun fall into her mouth.

Tails just watch as Amaterasu face turn into shock before spiting Issun back out.

"Whoa! Whaddya think you're doin'!? Are you crazy? A handsome guy like me should never be covered in wolf slobber! You'll regret messin' with the great Issun! Don't make me use my prized sword, Denkomaru against you!" He said before a loud roar was heard.

Everyone was shock to hear it and look around trying to fine the source.

"Wh-Wh-What's that growling sound? And why's it so dark, anyway?" Issun asked getting on Tails head this time.

"Not sure, but I don't like it." Tails said sounding with a mix of fear and curious in his voice.

"O, great god Amaterasu...," Sakuya spoke up, "I've used all the power I have to protect Kamiki Village. The village lives on. Their spirits lie encased in my fruit. Cut it free, and the village will be reborn! I trust in you. I know that you will lead us down the right path. Only your awesome power can restore life to the world."

After Sakuya said that, a giant tree appear bare with no leaves but had one single huge fruit. Amaterasu turn back to Sakuya, but she was gone.

"What is this place?" Tails voice out loud.

"The tree's returned to normal, huh? That Sakuya sure said some weird stuff. The villagers' spirits are being kept inside the fruit..." Issun said and look at the fruit, "that's the fruit, Sakuya said that if you cut it down, the village will be restored. But it's awfully high up there. If you don't use some kind of special power, there's no way you're gonna reach it. This darkness is really gettin' to me, too. A lot can happen while you're taking a nap."

Amaterasu started to walk towards the the tree before noticing Tails wasn't following her.

"Tails? Are you coming?" She asked him.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't even know what's going on. I don't remember how I got here." He said.

"I understand. I don't remember much myself. But I'm sure we can figure it out as long as we work together." Amaterasu said smiling.

Tails smile back and both of them walk into the tree. Once they step inside the tree, everything has change. The place was quieter, the grass was green and there was a starry night above them. The two just stood there shock at the change.

"Where are we? It got awfully quiet all of a sudden. I don't remember any place like this in the village. Well, we better keep our eyes peeled." Issun said.

Both Tails and Amaterasu nod and started to walk forward. It wasn't long before Issun stop them.

"Hold on! That's an Origin Mirror! They say once your reflection appears on its surface... your memories will be stored in the mirror for all eternity!" Issun said pointing to a mirror.

The two turn to the said mirror and Tails had a unsure look on his face.

"For some reason, I find that hard to believe." He said.

Amaterasu walk up to the mirror and look into it. She saw herself being awoken from her statue, meeting Tails and Issun, and entering the tree before coming to the mirror. Tails step up and saw the same thing, which shock him. Amaterasu jut place her hand on Tails shoulder, and the two started to walk some more. They walk over a bridge and spotted a few jars laying around.

"Look at all those pots just waitin' to be broken! If you bust 'em, there might be something good inside. Try breaking them!" Issun said with glee.

Both Tails and Amaterasu just look at each other and shrug. The broke the jars and found what was call yen in them. As the two walk, they was stop when Issun spoke up again.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there, mutt! Get a load of that! That chest looks mighty tempting. Let's go check it out. Getting up that high oughtta be a piece of cake. Just jump and press yourself on the wall and jump off it to get more height!" Issun said.

Amaterasu did just that, but Tails started to think. He look at his tails and then came up with idea. He started to twist them up and soon started flying and land next to Amaterasu and Issun who stood in shock.

"I knew ya could do it. They say, "Good luck is found in high places." So, keep your eyes peeled. We don't wanna miss any treasure! And wow fox boy! I didn't know you can do that with your tails." Issun said.

"It strange, it felt Like I could always do that." Tails said looking at his tails.

Amaterasu then bash open the chest and found a Holy Bone S, one of her favorite snacks. They move on until they reach a broken bridge.

"Looks like the bridge is out." Issun said.

"We can see that." Tails said rolling his eyes.

"This shouldn't be so hard, um...Amaterasu, was it? That's kinda long. Mind if I call ya "Ammy"? Listen, Ammy... Ever heard of the spirits of the brush? Good brushwork has its own soul, 'least that's what they say. Just watch. It'd take all day to explain... A picture's worth a thousand words, right?" Issun explain, giving Amaterasu a nickname during the talk.

Both Ammy and Tails watch as the bridge appear on a scroll and Issun started to paint. Once Issun stop painting, the bridge repair itself as black ink appear off of it.

"What just happen?" Tails asked.

"Nice, huh? Just a little technique I've mastered called Rejuvenation. It's one of many brush techniques that use divine power. It's a brush god power that can restore broken or missing things. I've practiced really hard just to master this one technique." Issun told them, "but there are 13! Each one is a power of one of the 13 brush gods. Originally, all 13 were a single powerful deity. When the deity died, its power was split into 13 separate gods. The gods now dwell within objects all around us, but... God or no god, how could anyone have the power to master all 13!?"

Both Tails and Ammy thought about it, but wasn't sure how to answer the question. They soon came to a hill on their right and a house ahead of them. But they had no way to the house and Ammy could feel something call to her from the top if the hill. She and Tails walk up it and passes a small monument that Issun run over and read.

"The River of the Heavens? They mean the fabled stardust river? But I sure don't see anything like that around here. It couldn't be that little puddle over there, could it?" Issun said and turn back to where they saw it.

Both Tails and Ammy just shrug and started to walk up the hill again. Once they reach the top, they got a much better view of the starry night.

"Wow! What a beautiful night." Ammy said.

"Yeah." Tails agree.

Issun caught up and saw the night as well.

"Wow! Look at the stars twinkle! I haven't seen such a beautiful nighttime sky in ages. Hey, look! Are those stars forming a pattern, or is it just me? Hmm... There's one missing... Guess I'll just have to draw the missing star!", He said and try it, only to fail, "Bah... Looks like I'm just not ready to draw missing stars. Why do you try?"

Ammy look at the pattern and saw that look to be a dragon. Ammy grab her brush from her Kimono and painted the missing star. Once she was done the Dragon more freely from it place in the sky and floated down to where she was at. The dragon had red tattoos wearing a white kimono with red outline, red hakama and whit in his white hair, tied into a ponytail. It floated down and land in front of of Amaterasu.

"Ah... Why, if it isn't mother Amaterasu. I apologize for not contacting you sooner during these long years. Having never forgotten you, I, Yomigami, god of restoration, have eagerly awaited this day when we could meet again." The Dragon said.

Yomigami turn to Tails, who step up a little unsure. It nods at him as if it knew something about him.

"While you were away, the 13 spirits of the brush that you once possessed, including myself, have been scattered across this land of men, and now lie in disarray. I became a constellation and managed to survive until now. The time has come for you to seek out and reunite all the techniques. Your power is what is needed to restore the dried riverbed of the heavens and renew the flow of stardust." Yomigami said before turning into a writing symbol and entering Amaterasu.

Ammy remain still before the skill Rejuvenation in her mind.

"Wow! That was Yomigami, the god of Rejuvenation! Wait... So you have the power of Rejuvenation now?" Issun said excited, "Can you really use it to restore the River of the Heavens? That would mean you were as good with a brush as yours truly! Nah... It couldn't be true. Who else could master this incredible god technique!?"

Tails just remain quite. He was loss for words at what he just witness. He was snap out of it when Ammy touch his shoulder again. With a smile, the two walk back to the River of Heavens.

"Wonder if drawing some stardust would get the river flowing again? Nah... It's one thing to fix a bridge, but fixing a starry river? There's no way you could pull off a stunt like that!" Issun said before doubting Amaterasu could.

"Issun..." Tails groan not believing he forgot that just met the god of restoration.

Amaterasu wasted no time in taking out her brush and soon the River of Heavens appear on a scroll. Amaterasu started to paint and the River of Heavens was fixed when the black ink came off.

"Whoa! A river of stardust! So this really must be the River of the Heavens. But what I really wanna know is who the heck drew the darn thing!" He said.

Tails and Amaterasu just sign before moving on. The cross the river and soon came to another chest. Amaterasu bash it up and grab a pouch.

"Look what you found, mutt! This Astral Pouch here's amazing. It can swallow up lots of food. Then when it's full, it can revive its owner if he or she dies! Let's start feeding it with whatever food we can find around here." Issun said explaining it to her.

"That's sounds useful." Tails said.

"Indeed. Let's find some food." Amaterasu said.

After breaking a few pots to find food and fill the Astral Pouch, they enter the gate and step into a new place. Amaterasu and Tails look around and saw it was clear area with trees, rocks, a path and a moon watching over it.

"Wow! This place is just a nice." Tails said and Amaterasu nod in agreement.

As they walk, Tails couldn't stop looking at Amaterasu. He didn't know why, but there was something about her, something that he couldn't figure out. Amaterasu look back at Tails who look away in thought. She too couldn't understand why she felt so close to him. As if they had met before.

"Tails?" She spoke up.

"Yeah?" He answer.

"How much have you remember right now?" Amaterasu asked.

"I'm afraid only my name. I trying to remember where I came from and why I'm here, but my mind is blank." Tails said signing.

"I understand, don't try to rush it. I'm sure it will return to one day. Just like mine." Amaterasu said.

Tails smile and the two walk on. They follow the path through the trees, pass the rock and over the bridge near a waterfall. They walk through two gates before entering a cave. Issun knew where they where as soon a they enter.

"Is this... Is this the legendary shrine? We must be in the Cave of Nagi! The legendary hero Nagi is enshrined here! He vanquished evil 100 years ago with the help of the white wolf, Shiranui! First the River of the Heavens and now this place... Where the heck are we, mutt? Boy, this place is a wreck. See? That sword's in really bad shape. The gods sure didn't do much to protect this place." Issun said.

Both Tails and Ammy look at the shrine and saw Nagi. For Tails, he was an unknown person and the name Shiranui was unknown to him as well. Amaterasu on the other hand, thought the two names she hear sounded very familiar to her. Wasting no time she use her Rejuvenation skill to fix the sword.

"That really WAS your brushwork all this time! How'd you get so good?", Issun said and ask, "exactly who are you, anyway? Hey, there's another constellation! This one looks like a..."

Both Tails and Amaterasu look up to what appear to be a mouse. Amaterasu then took out her brush again and fill the missing star soon was face to face with a mouse that took out a long sword and swing it around. It appear to be a child and was wearing a sleeveless red shirt with a high collar and tied in the back, red sleeves attached to his elbows, a grey hakama, and a white kusode hanging from his red obi. His hair was messy and his eyes was color black. He had a sword sheath attached to his left hip.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Mother Amaterasu and that looks like Father Kitsune. It's been a long time.", It said sitting on the sword, "but with all these monsters around, the only place I could hide was in this shrine dedicated to ancient heroes. If there is anything I can do to assist you in your endeavors, I'm at your service. Make good use of this sword, as it was designed to conquer evil."

It turn into a writing symbol and enter Amaterasu. Amaterasu had the skill; Power Slash. Tails on the one hand was shock to heard what the Brush god call him.

"Hey, that was the god, Tachigami, master of the Power Slash technique. Wait a minute." Issun explain before a thought appear in his head, "if you're getting all these powers... Then you're just like that Shiranui! You know, the wolf who fought and died alongside the great Nagi. When Shiranui died, the wolf's power was split into the 13 brush gods. This is crazy. Shiranui and Nagi? It's just like the legend. Well, anyway, I've never seen this Power Slash technique myself. How 'bout showing your stuff off on that boulder over there? Lemme see you slice it in half by drawing a single line! I won't believe it till I see it!"

Amaterasu turn to the boulder and and took out her brush. In a quick movement, she drew a line and the boulder slash in half.

"Wow! I didn't think you had it in ya, mutt! I'm not even in the same league as you! Guess I really overestimated myself. ... ... Hey, mutt... Er... I mean, Amaterasu... I've made up my mind! If you're Shiranui reborn, then that means you can master all 13 techniques, right? In that case, I think I'll tag along until I'm as good as you! Lucky you!" Issun said.

Ammy shook her head as if tell Issun to leave if he thought about stealing her new powers.

"Heh heh... It's no use tryin' to change my mind. There's no stoppin' me once I've made a decision! But enough about me! Now that you've mastered the Power Slash, you can cut down that thing Sakuya was talking about. Let's go back and give it a shot!" Issun said before he remind about the task they need to take care of.

Amaterasu turn to to the gate the close shouted on them and slash it open. She was about to walk out when she notices Tails was deep in thought.

"Tails? Is everything okay?" She asked worry.

"It just that, that brush good call me Father Kitsune. But I don't remember that name or what it means! I can understand why the call you Mother Amaterasu, but I confuse of why I'm call that." Tails explain with a sign.

Amaterasu look at Tails, she was just as confuse as him. She walk up to him and gave him a hug. Tails was shock at first but then return to hug.

"Don't rush it Tails. I'm sure you'll figure out what it means one day." She said with a smile as she broke the hug.

"Thanks Amaterasu." Tails smile back.

The two then walk out of the cave together and once the step out of the cave a black and purple wall appear, surrounding them. Both Tails and Amaterasu watch as a a monkey-like creature of a small frame, with flesh and muscle of a sickly green shade. It also wears a tattered green outfit with fluttering sleeves. It carries an extendable wooden flute ob it back

 **Green Imp**

"What the!? Where'd they come from!? Ah, whatever. Draw first, ask questions later, right? You know that Divine Instrument you have on your back? Well, you can use that to attack them, you can also use your back legs too." Issun said shock at first then explain Amaterasu about the object on her back.

Ammy grab the Divine Instrument and started to attack the Green Imp. She was so busy attacking one, that she didn't see another Green Imp appear and got ready to attack her. Luckily Tails saw it and quickly ran over the Green Imp and and slam it away from her. The Green Imp try to attack him back, but Tails started to dodge, unknowing that his fur started to turn white and get red markings on his face and ears. He also started to gain more tails. When both Amaterasu and Tails knock the Green Imps away then turn black and white, confusing them.

"Look, Ammy! Once you've caught 'em off guard and turned 'em black and white, they're easy prey for your brush, no matter how nasty they are! Grab your brush and give 'em a Power Slash!" Issun said explaining what happen to her.

Seeing her chance she did just that. The Green Imps was cut in half and then disappear as the wall did the same. Amaterasu turn to Tails to see his new look before it fade back to his normal look.

"Tails?" She asked shock.

"Yes Amaterasu?" Tails answer.

She wasn't sure what she just saw. Could Tails be what she and the other are? Could that be the reason why Tachigami call him Father Kitsune? Tails look worry as Amaterasu just stare at him.

"Amaterasu? Is everything ok?" He asked her.

Amaterasu shook her head out of her thoughts. She might have to asked about later.

"I'm just seeing if you're okay. And thanks for getting the imp." Amaterasu said.

"You're Welcome and I'm fine." Tails blush.

"Okay, enough with the mushy stuff!" Issun said bouncing in between them.

Both of them look at Issun and roll their eyes. They started walk again and fought more Green Imps. Tails's new look didn't appear this time, but Amaterasu was still confuse why Tails had that look. They soon reach the exit and step out ready for an adventure.

* * *

I have Okami for my Wii now and I been been playing it for the few days. I'm almost at the Nine-Tails boss and got 11 of the 13 brush gods. I have made Tails have amnesia but he will remember bits of his past as he and Amaterasu defeated boss as the do. The Celestial look for will only appear in boss battles, but I might make it show up at outside of battles so Tails can learn to control it. Tails is also the only Sonic character in this story, but the others will be mention as Tails gains his memories. He'll also be use Amaterasu's Divine Instruments as well. Tails will carry the old ones as Amaterasu gets new ones. Please review.


	2. Kamiki Village

Once Tails and Amaterasu reach back outside the tree, they look at the fruit that was still hanging on. Amaterasu took out her brush before a sound of slicing fill the air and the fruit fell and land in the ground. No sooner then it did, all live return to the land, and both Tails and Amaterasu look out, feeling the beauty of the land.

Issun look out the land and gasp.

"Wow! The village's been restored! Saykuya came through big time! She really was protecting the village! But I sure wish I coulda spent some more time in her kimono, if ya know what I mean! Heh heh heh heh heh!" He said.

Amaterasu look annoy at Issun as Tails just shook his head.

"But seriously, with monsters runnin' around and all... the village could still be in danger. Let's go see how they're all doing down there." Issun said.

"Alright, some is very wrong here." Amaterasu said, whispering the last part to herself.

"I'm worry too. I hope everyone is alright." Tails added.

They both decide to run this time and Amaterasu unknowing left a trail of growing grass behind them as they follow the path. They reach to a two way path and saw a statue of what appear to be a person.

"What in the world? I don't remember there being a statue here... Well, whatever. Let's go talk to the villagers!" Issun said before telling the others.

Both Tails and Amaterasu nodded. Something was very wrong and they didn't like it. They run into the Village and found another statue of a person.

"Hey, there's a statue here, too... It's like the villagers have turned to stone or something..." Issun said confuse.

"Turn into Stone?" Amaterasu asked.

"But how is that possible?" Tails added.

Then the roar was heard again making Tails and Amaterasu stood ready for an attack.

"Not again!? That's not one of those smaller monsters that're lurking about. A roar like that's gotta belong to something much bigger. Let's hurry up and find somebody with a pulse around here!" Issun said getting scare.

Both Tails and Amaterasu didn't argue. They ran to another person, but saw it too was a statue.

"No good. This one's not movin'. Everyone here was perfectly fine just a few hours ago! There's definitely something strange goin' on around here. The village is back, but what's up with this dark sky? Maybe it's dark outside the village, too!? Let's find some high ground so we can take a look!" Issun said and look up in the sky.

When Amaterasu heard Issun say the sky was black, she felt something was missing, something that was supposes to be there. Tails couldn't shake the evil feeling he was getting and was wondering if it was infected him too. The two then ran back to first statue and saw the other path.

"There's definitely something strange going on. Let's find some high ground so we can take a look!" Issun said trying to calm down.

"I don't like this. There something strange here." Tails said looking around.

"What do you mean?" Amaterasu asked.

"It feels like there someone or some _thing_ watching us. Something evil." Tails said making Amaterasu nod in agreement.

They ran up the hill and came to a look out. They could see all of Kamiki Village, but it was quite, too quite. Amaterasu look up in the sky and felt a little weak. Tails just couldn't shake the feeling they were being watch by something in the shadows. They where snap out of it when Issun spoke up.

"This is bad... The sun's not even shining. It's as black as night as far as the eye can see. And not a single villager can move a muscle... Is it some kind of curse? Did a monster do this? It's not gonna stay like this forever, is it? If only the sun were out to light our way... If you could draw a circle in the sky, we'd have ourselves a sun! But I guess that'd be impossible, even for a god like you. Maybe we better seek out another brush god for help. Of course, if you had that kind of power from the start, That'd be a different story..." Issun said getting every more worry.

However, Amaterasu took out her brush and paint a circle in the sky. Once it was done, the sun appear and shine among the land. Amaterasu smile as Tails felt the evil fade a lot more but still felt something there.

"Wh-Wh-What the!? Hm... Come to think of it, your name IS Amaterasu! That's the name of the sun god! So, it'd follow that you had the sunrise technique from the start. With it, you could even turn night into day... Wow! You're no run-of-the-mill god, that's for sure! The flowing brush is like music from the heavens. That's a line from one of my grandfather's poems. He felt a skilled artist was like a musician of shape and color. Since you're such a great artist yourself, why don't we name your brushwork after that poem of his? It's called Celestial Brush! After all, your brush did bring out the sun! Well, Ammy... Let's go back to the village! We gotta see if the villagers are back to normal now." Issun said shock before remembering something he was told.

"You're a god? Strange, I don't think I met a god before? You know not counting Yomigami and Tachigami. It just that...well..." Tails try to explain.

"It's okay Tails. I understand you're confusion due to your memory loss. I'm sure you might have met some gods before me before you lost them." Amaterasu said, not to hurt what Tails said.

Tails smile, glad she understands. They both jump a little when they heard a voice behind them.

"Hm? Who are you!?"

A old man with orange on the top of his head, walk up to them. He had a bald head and a long, white beard. He also dons a blue robe and carries a wooden staff to support his frail old self. Also, he has a rope tied around his neck, significantly resembling a shimenawa with two shide on the sides of the central knot.

 **Village Elder Mr. Orange**

"A white wolf!? Not the one who fought that terrible creature with Nagi!? You couldn't possibly be the legendary Shiranui! No, it can't be... That story is 100 years old. Still, you look a lot like that statue of Shiranui. On the other hand, you don't look quite as smart..." Mr. Orange said shock.

Tails was confuse why the old man didn't see the markings on Amaterasu, while she growl at him for calling her stupid.

"Wh-Wh-Whoa! No need to growl like that. Can you really understand what I'm saying? Well, I'm not one to mince words. I just state the facts. I never seen a Kitsune out here before. Where did you come from?" Mr. Orange said then asked Tails.

Tails was about to answer when she spotted Green Imps on a cliff close by. They jump down and Mr. Orange felt something strange.

"Hm? What's this sudden chill down my spine?" He said.

"Green Imps!" Tails said growling like Amaterasu.

"Here they come, furball... Those are the monsters that've been plaguing these lands. They sneak into villages and cause all sorts of trouble! Step aside, furball! This is a job for my trusty sword, Denkomaru!" Issun said and drew his sword.

The Green Imps leap for Mr. Orange, but Amaterasu grab him and use him to knock the Green Imps away before throwing Mr. Orange away making sure he was safe before doing so.

"Come on Amaterasu, let stop them before someone gets hurt!" Tails said and charge at the Green Imps.

"Indeed! I will not let them get away of attacking this land!" Amaterasu agree and charge at them as well.

Tails reach the first Green Imp and punch it away, making the other two turn to him. That give Amaterasu an opening. She grab her Divine Instrument and slash both of them. Tails then dodge the wooden pipe that it try to attack him with then kick it the Imp away. Then he spin around and hit it with his tails. What he then notices that his tails like off some black ink and he heard the Power Slash being form. He look at his tails confuse then turn to see Amaterasu fighting off two Green Imps at once.

Amaterasu just slash the Green Imps with her Divine Instrument before the turn black and white. Acting fast, she took out her brush and use the Power Slash to cut them in half. Once the Green Imps disappear into flowers, a nearby spring is restored. Some symbols appear and Amaterasu absorb them. Tails walk over to her and place a hand on her shoulder. Amaterasu turn to Tails and smile.

"Wow! You really get aggressive when you're mad, don't ya? Hey, you got yourself some Praise. And look! See how that dried-up spring began flowing again? That's because ridding an area of monsters restores the gods' power to the land. People call it Divine Intervention. The more you restore the land to its natural beauty, the more Praise you'll get. It's the source of your power. Few people believe in gods these days, and that may weaken you, but if you try real hard, your true power just might shine through! But boy, there's sure been a lotta monsters around lately. And that Mr. Orange you tossed around up on the sacred deck... Looks like he thinks you're a regular wolf. Seems the gods have grown so weak people can't see them anymore. *grumble grumble grumble* Oh, uh... Anyway, I'll show you around the village. I have a feeling we're in for an epic adventure! This should be fun, furball!" Issun said before he grumble.

"But if he thinks you're just a white wolf, then why can I see your marks?" Tails asked confuse.

"It might because you still believe in gods. I mean you have met few already." Issun said thinking about it.

Amaterasu then thought back to Tails other form. Could Tails be a god too? It was the only thing that made sense to her. Before she could asked Tails about it, she notices an treasure chest. She went over to it and bash it open and found a bag of seeds.

"Why you little devil! Look at this sweet grub you found! Hey, wait... This is animal food! Still, we could save it to give to animals. Let's use it when we try to approach animals later. Something good might come outta using it the right way! I know gods aren't supposed to use creatures in this manner... But, what the heck! Let's make an exception this time! Oh, I almost forgot! Here was something I wanted to tell you! Whenever you wanna check the items you've obtained just open the Fan Menu. While the Fan Menu's open, you can check and use the items you have. There're other things you can do there, too! The Fan Menu is your key to a successful adventure!" Issun explain.

Tails then notices some birds and took the bag of seeds and feed the birds. Amaterasu smile as she saw the birds fly around him and land on his arms as he held out the seeds. She thought he look cute feeding the birds...

 _'Wait did I just call Tails cute? But he's a Kitsune and I'm a Wolf. There no way that I'm...can I?'_ Amaterasu thought.

Once the birds ate all the seeds Tails look over at Amaterasu and smile.

 _"You know for a wolf goddess she is pretty. But I don't have a chance with her. After all I'm a, what I am call again? Oh yeah, a Kitsune.'_ Tails thought.

The two look at each other and blush before turning away. They soon started to follow the path back down and saw Mr. Orange.

"Ah... Great Shiranui... Oh no..." He mumble.

"I think you threw him a little to hard." Tails said with a sweat drop.

Amaterasu and Issun just sweat drop as well and then walk in Kamiki Village. They saw a few houses and some people out doing every things like working or for the kids, playing. As Amaterasu and Tails walk they didn't know that they were seeing a normal white wolf and a normal orange kistune walking through village. It wasn't long until the spotted a women working in a field with some rice plants. She wore yellow and red kimono patterned with rice grains on the sleeves, as well as a red hakama. Her long kimono sleeves are tied at the bottoms. She wears three bales of rice on her head to mark her status as a sake maker. She spotted them and went over them.

"Well, what a fine looking wolf and kistune! What's your names? Mine's Kushi. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said petting both of them.

 **Sake Brewer Kushi**

"Working in the fields again, are ya?" Issun asked as both Amaterasu and Tails enjoy the petting they where getting.

"Issun! Are you and the wolf and kistune together? This is where I grow the rice for making my sake, you know. But I have to manage the harvest all on my own. It's hard work. Maybe I should have Susano give me a hand again this year. Oh, listen to me blabbering on! I just can't help chatting to you!" Kushi said surprise then explain.

Amaterasu and Tails wonder what sake was.

"Why, Ammy, Fox Boy, I think you found a friend here! You'll meet many people who want to talk to you like this. You should talk to them two or even three times. Being a god and all, you can actually tell when to talk because you'll see a triangle above their head. That means they still have something to say. It might even be valuable information sometimes! They may just be muttering to themselves, but it pays to listen!" Issun told them.

"Susano's a neighbor of mine. He's a little unusual, but... He goes around with a huge sword slung over his shoulder. He's always practicing with it. They say he's a direct descendant of our legendary hero, Nagi. And he loves his sake, too. He often pops around here to buy it." Kushi said when Amaterasu and Tails asked who Susano was.

Make sure to say hello when you see Susano. He could use a friend, I should think. He's always on his own." She said before Amaterasu and Tails left her to her work.

They end up talking to more people and helping them with their powers. When it call for Amaterasu brush powers, Tails would keep them busy as she use it, thinking to was better to avoid questions she really can't answer to. Soon they reach another house that was fall bigger then the other house. They could even heard someone snoring.

"Sheesh... He's always snoring like a bear. This is the home of the two-bit, middle-aged warrior, Susano. He goes around claiming to be a descendant of Nagi. He's famous around here for his lineage, but he's awfully lazy and too off-the-wall to be a descendant of a legendary hero." Issun explain.

"Hey, didn't Kushi say that he need a friend? Maybe we can help him." Tails said thinking.

"Sound like an idea. Good thinking Tails." Amaterasu said, making Tails blush.

They enter his house and saw a scroll with Kushi on it.

"Looks like an etching of that Kushi girl. I wonder if this guy actually trains at all..." Issun said looking at it.

Then everyone turn to sound of snoring coming from a jug.

"Hey... Is it just me, or can you hear snoring from underneath this jug?" Issun asked.

"It not just you, I heard it too." Amaterasu said.

"Me too." Tails added.

The two bash the jug and saw a ladder heading down into a basement. They soon found Susano sleeping. The top of his head is bald and framed by black hair that sticks up on either side, and he has a full beard that connects to his large, single eyebrow. Susano has a prominent red nose and beady, white eyes, with three lashes on each. He wears a simple, sleeveless, purple outfit with a red belt and simple black shoes. Around his neck is a necklace sporting a large, green magatama. Susano has short, stubby legs, large, hairy forearms and hands, and small biceps. His sword is a simple wooden sword with a little twig adorning a leaf on it.

"Zzzzzz... I... am the... greatest...Zzzzzz... Oh... Kushi... Let's... *mumble mumble*" He said in his sleep.

Both Tails and Amaterasu look at him confuse.

"Whoa... Looks like he ain't waking up anytime soon. He's out cold." Issun told them.

They both try to wake him by shaking him first but, he didn't wake. Then Amaterasu head butting him but got a grunt noise.

"If that didn't wake him, nothing will. Let's just leave him for a while and find somethin' else to do." Issun said before deciding to leave him alone for now.

The two nod in agreement and left for now. They made their back to the look out when the saw Mr. Orange there, having recovering from Amaterasu's throw.

"Ah... You're that unruly white wolf! That was quite a toss you gave me. Well white one, I respect animals and their customs, but anyone who causes trouble in this village shall be dealt with harshly. You are a spunky little thing, aren't you?" Mr. Orange asked her.

"Err, sir, she didn't that to get you to away from some Imps." Tails said.

"I see you're still traveling with a orange kitsune. It rare to see one this far in the village." Mr. Orange said not seeming to hear Tails.

"Hello, Mr. Orange. Still full of vim and vigor, I see." Issun spoke up.

"Say... Aren't you that little troublemaker, Issun? If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times... Aw, never mind. I've got better things to do." Mr. Orange mumble.

"Why didn't hear me?" Tails asked surprise.

"I think it because they see you as a normal Kitsune. Like they see Ammy here as a white wolf. Humans also can't understand animals." Issun told him.

Tails look down at the ground. He didn't know why, but it bother him that no one can understand him. For some reason he was use to being able to talk to people.

"Tails, it's okay. I'm little sad about it too. But don't let it get to you." Amaterasu said.

"Did you notice the sacred tree up on the hill in the village? She's known as Konohana. She's been worshiped as our guardian deity for ages now. But her flowers and fruit withered quite some time ago. What's more, I had a dreadful dream last night. A giant monster appeared and swallowed up the whole village. Might it be a sign of even worse things to come? I sure would like to see Konohana restored to her former glory. Oh well, troublemakers like you couldn't possibly understand..." Mr. Orange said.

"Is that Sakuya's tree?" Tails asked looking at the Tree.

"Yeah! It is." Amaterasu agree.

"I visit Konohana daily, hoping that she will grow strong again. You three ought to do so too!" Mr. Orange told them.

"Better come back here later." Tails said thinking.

Amaterasu nods and the two started to walk back through the village and spotted a huge boulder block the way out of the village.

"Heave! Heave!", A person said trying to move the rock, "This is weird! My mind really wants to shift this rock, but my body won't cooperate. It's like I'm made of lead! Could this be a case of demonic possession? I sure hope not!"

Then a appearance of a monkey-like creature, whose flabby skin and muscle is a crimson color. The creature has bare hands and feet, tipped with vicious-looking claws. On its body is a red vest with noticeable shoulder-pads; on the demon's wrists, the skin there actually sags and extends to become the fluttering "sleeves" of the demon, often mistaken as the long sleeves of a robe underneath the vest. On its head, it has single horn; on its face is a paper mask like other demons of the Imps category, with the unique katakana. For a weapon, the Red Imp wields a wooden shamisen painted with red and yellow on the front, and green on the back.

 **Red Imp**

"More Imps!" Amaterasu said.

"Let's get them away from this man!" Tails said and they rush at them.

The Red Imps was much different then the Green Imps, they sometimes jump in the air and use their shamisen to try to attack Amaterasu and Tails from the air, but the two dodge. Both Tails and Amaterasu attack the Red Imps until the turn black and white and held up their shamisen to block any other attacks. It was then Amaterasu took out her brush and use the power slash, making the shamisen be destroy by it. Once it was gone, Tails and Amaterasu defeated the Red Imps. Once the last Red Imps was defeated, some times appear and Amaterasu absorb the symbols.

"Whoa, Ammy! You suddenly started glowing! That means your Divine Attributes can be enhanced! ... ... Well, you sure look excited... Here, I'll show you what I mean. Let's take a stab at enhancing your Divine Attributes! I'm gonna open the Fan Menu where you'll see your Divine Attributes. Use the Praise you've accumulated to enhance any attribute you want!" Issun said then explain.

Amaterasu look and saw everything she had. Have thinking she increase her ink capacity. She felt her power grow as she did and didn't notices Tails was doing the same.

"Well? Is it all coming back to you or what!? Huh? It's hard to notice such a small enhancement? Oh, lighten up, furball! This is one big step for the new and improved Amaterasu! Keep up the good work! Oh, I almost forgot! We better check in on that dude!" Issun asked then said.

Both Amaterasu and Tails turn to the Merchant who look better then he did before.

"Ah... I feel as light as a feather now! Sadly, that doesn't make it any easier to shift this boulder. Who went and blocked the only path out of here anyway? There's no way I can get back to the city now. Say, pup and cub, your owner lives here in the village, right? So you must know that guy, Susano. Can you get him to come here? They say he's the descendant of the legendary hero, Nagi. If anyone can do something about this rock, it's him." He said.

"That's strange... This boulder wasn't here before." Issun said confuse.

Amaterasu and Tails look at the boulder trying to see if there was a way around it, but couldn't find one.

"You want to get out of here, too, do you, pup and cub? Then go fetch that guy called Susano for me!" The Merchant said.

Seeing no other choice, the walk back to Susano's house, where the heard him snoring as loud as ever.

"Sheesh... He's always snoring like a bear. This is the home of the two-bit, middle-aged warrior, Susano. He goes around claiming to be a descendant of Nagi. He's famous around here for his lineage, but he's awfully lazy and too off-the-wall to be a descendant of a legendary hero." Issun explain.

"Well seeing we just saw him before this huge boulder problem, he going to have to wake up no matter what." Tails said as Amaterasu nods in agreement.

They walk back to the basement where he was sleeping, and once more try to wake him up.

"Zzzzzz... I... am the... greatest...Zzzzzz... Oh... Kushi... Let's... *mumble mumble*"

"Let's wake this guy up!" Issun said.

Both Tails and Amaterasu bash him, making him joint awake.

"What the!? Huh...? Ah... I feel so well rested! I planned to meditate underground but fell fast asleep!", He said before noticing Amaterasu and Tails, "Huh? Who are you? And what business do you have with Susano, the greatest warrior ever?"

 **The Great Warrior Susano**

"Do even the beasts know of my great exploits now? Well, Fido, I'm not looking for apprentices. Go back to the mountains and play with your monkey friends. How dare a mangy mutt like you interrupt my meditation!" He added.

"Fido?!" Amaterasu said in anger.

"Oh boy. I can't believe this guy!" Tails growl.

"Get a load of this guy. All brawn and no brains. Quit messin' around and come with us!" Issun said making Susano notice him.

"Hm? You snuck in here again!? Quit bugging me you... you... bug!" He told him.

"I told you, don't call me a bug! C'mon, Ammy and Fox Boy, We're taking him with us!" Issun said.

Both Tails and Amaterasu grab Susano before he could do anything. They held him up so he couldn't run if he escape.

"What do you think you're doing!? Put me down this instant! What will the neighbors think?" Susano said.

Both Amaterasu and Tails ignore him and carry him over to the giant boulder. Once they reach there, they set him down.

"You mangy mutts! You brought me all the way here just to test yourself against me? Then prepare to taste the wrath of my trusty blade, Tohenboku!" He shouted and started to draw his sword.

"Now I'm being call a mutt too?!" Tails asked angrily.

Just before a fight could break out the Merchant spoke up.

"H-Hold on a minute! You're the legendary Susano?" He asked.

Susano turn him and answer, "Yep! None other than Susano, the greatest warrior who ever lived! And by the way, never interrupt warriors engaged in battle!"

Both Amaterasu and Tails roll their eyes. They could see he was full of hot air.

"But I've got a favor to ask you. This huge boulder blocking the path is really getting in my way. Can't you do something about it?" The Merchant asked him.

"What? ... ..." Susano asked shocked.

"Come on! Please? I mean, you are Nagi's descendant, aren't you? Surely one stone's no match for your mighty skills... right?" The Merchant said then asked him.

"Hm... It is certainly not beyond my ability." Susano said looking at the boulder.

"Really? Great! OK, then! No time like the present. Go for it!" The Merchant said wanting to see him in action.

"Wait! A boulder of this size is not very easy even for me. This will require my utmost focus to magnify the power of my sword. I shall retire to the training grounds to make preparations. Wait for my return." Susano said and ran off.

Amaterasu, Tails, and Issun watch him, before Issun spoke.

"Hm... I wonder... I've never seen the guy train seriously... ever." He said.

* * *

Up next Tails and Amaterasu help Susano train (yeah right.) and travel the Shinshu Field with some new adventures as they try to figure out Tails memories and help Susano train some some more (Again, yeah right.) and meet even more new demons. I need time to remind myself what new demons appear for the first time as in I have got to the finally level in the game, but I'm nowhere close to a 100%. I'm also a little sad that I can not travel back to the dungeons to get any missing Treasure that I didn't find after clearing them. When I say people see Tails as an normal, I mean the people see him as they see Amaterasu, a orange fox with a single tail instead of two. Thanks to this chapter I'm also going to continue my Celestia Okami story as well. Also I'll only name the imported people Amaterasu and Tails come across. I might use Amaterasu nickname from time to time. Also here some info from the game if you have or haven't play it.

 _Green Imps-_ "Rude monkey-like creatures that harass and tease humans. Whether frightening the locals or causing outbreaks of disease, these troublemakers have proven to be the bane of to hide in gloomy places, they are portrayed as flautists."

 _Red Imps-_ "These lute-players are harder to exorcise than Green Imps. One night, a man heard lute music and went out to find the source. Hiding in the shadows, he saw the Imps stop playing and drink sake. Seeing his chance to attack, the man struck out, severing the lute strings with his blade. The Imps disappeared in a wisp of is advisable to cut the strings with the brush."


	3. Shinshu Field and Hana Valley

Tails and Amaterasu walk back to Susano's and went around back to see that he wasn't training at all. He just land on the ground and was drinking shake. They two sweat drop as they step up to him.

"I know I told that merchant I could help, but a boulder of that size? I don't care if I'm of a legendary bloodline, it's just too big! Hm? Oh no! I can't believe I've run out of sake at a time like this! This won't do one bit. That's it for today. I'll just have to train tomorrow." He said before throwing his empty jug away.

Tails and Amaterasu just look at each other confuse. They didn't get this guy.

"I can't train without sake to fuel the fire! Training will just have to wait till tomorrow. "Why do today what can be put off until tomorrow?" That's doing things the Susano way! Hah ha ha ha!" He laugh.

"I'm still wondering what shake is." Amaterasu asked.

"I think it a drink from what we seen." Tails said thinking.

"Sake!? Hm... Oh yeah! This village has a sake brewing girl, doesn't it?" Issun asked.

The two nods and remember that Kushi had a problem with you Mill. The waterwheel had broke and she couldn't make any more. They walk over to the Mill and Amaterasu started to get her blush out, when Tails notices that one of his tail's was dripping in black ink. He rise it and started to use the brush power of Rejuvenation and fix it. The act shock Amaterasu and Issun. Then Kushi step up hearing the waterwheel turn.

"What's this? The mill's been mended! Who on earth did that? I'd completely given up on the idea of making my sake. But now I can get on with polishing the rice. Well! No time like the present! I better get started." She said shock before smiling.

Once she enter the Mill, Amaterasu and Issun turn to tails.

"OK, what was that Fox Boy? How can you use the Celestial Brush powers?" Issun asked.

"I don't know. It happen before when fighting the Green Imps, I use the Power Slash on one of them." Tails said still not sure how he can use Amaterasu powers.

"Tails, I think you might have been a god in your past life. It the only think of that might explain it." Amaterasu said.

"But how can I be a god? Maybe you powers have transport over to me to give me a fighting change with whatever going on here." Tails question.

Amaterasu remain quite. He raise a good point, how could he be a god? She never see Tails use the powers when she got them, so why now? Then she remember, the form he took on back near Nagi's Cave. It might be the reason why.

"Tails, I think it might have to do with the form I saw back at Nagi's Cave. Back when we first fought the Green Imps. I saw you take on a white form with the red markings like mine and you had nine tails instead of two. I think you might be a Celestial God like me and the others." She said.

Tails was very confuse. Try as he might, he could think of why he's a god. It was started to hurt his head.

"We'll think on it later. We better get the Shake." Tails said rubbing his head.

Amaterasu nodded seeing that Tails head was hurting. They enter the Mill and saw the rice get pound by the logs that was move by the water wheel. They walk up to Kushi who petting them again.

"You're interested in how to brew sake, are you, Snowy and Foxy? Well, this thing here's for polishing the rice, you see. Oh, I'll tell you what. I've got something I think you'll like. Hee hee. It's just some leftover stock from the store, but I made it myself! It's called Vista of the Gods! Oh, but are you even old enough to drink, Snowy and Foxy?" Kushi asked then gave them the Vista of the Gods.

Both Tails and Amaterasu took a sniff and smell it was strong. They were almost ready to drink it when they remember that they needed to get it to Susano.

"Brewing sake is my whole life, you know. One day I'll produce sake that'll be remembered in legend forever!" She added and petting them again.

The two exit the mill and Tails look at the shake.

"I still wonder what this taste like." He said.

"Me too." Amaterasu said.

"Sorry fuzzballs, but we need to get to Susano so we can leave." Issun said.

The two nods and went back to Susano's house. They saw him laying on the ground and Tails handed him the shake.

"Hm? Hold it right there, Fido! That smell... Is that Kushi's famous home brewed sake? F-F-Fido, my friend! Did you bring me some of Kushi's sake? Oh, what a glorious day! Ah... Good ol' sake! A man without drink is like a warrior without his trusty sword! In fact, it is said that Nagi himself relied on the power of sake in his battle with the dreaded Orochi. It's all so clear now! Let the training begin!" Susano said and drink the shake.

After he finish the shake he turn and drew his sword.

"I'll just try a bit of my usual routine. OK, here I come! Feast your eyes on this! Susano-Style... Exploding Implosion! Huh!? Hiyaaaaaaah!" He said and slash at the dummy.

Both Tails and Amaterasu could tell he was going to miss. So they acted, Tails using his tail and Ammy her brush, to slash the dummy just as Susano slash his sword. He then went after another dummy and the two help him once again. Then he turn to a huge rock and slash it. With Tails and Amaterasu help, the rock was cut clean in half. Susano look confuse for a second before running back to the huge boulder.

"Susano-Style... Exploding Implosion!" He shouted and slash at the boulder.

Both Tails and Amaterasu slash along with him making look like he just cut the boulder in half. Susano look over his sword confuse.

"Th-Th-That's amazing! You sliced that huge rock clean in half! You really are something!" The Merchant said shock.

"Wow! I didn't think ya could do it, pops!" Issun prided him.

Tails and Amaterasu just nodded, knowing they were the one to cut the boulder.

"You seem to be getting the hang of you new found powers." Amaterasu whisper to him.

"Yeah, it feel right." Tails whisper back.

"... ... Me either... Err... I mean, of course I could! After all, I am Susano, the greatest warrior ever!" Susano said before he recompose himself.

"You weren't just showing off when you said you're Nagi's descendant! Someone like you'd have no trouble fighting monsters off, huh? Well anyway, thanks a lot. Now I can start doing business again." The Merchant said before heading to the spot where the boulder was.

"Did you say, m-m-monsters? Oh, uh... Of course, no problem. This is a job for the most skilled warrior in all of Nippon! Yes! I shall rid these lands of their vile presence! Just sit back and watch the great Susano work his magic! Aha ha ha ha ha ha!" Susano said then laugh as he ran out of the village.

Tails and Amaterasu just watch him run off with a sweat drop.

"He shouldn't get all puffed up. He's nothing without us. Think he'll be OK? The monsters outside the village are nasty." Issun said the asked worry.

"Ah... Glorious Amaterasu... What a pleasure to witness your heroic deeds! I am in awe. When you cleaved the boulder into two, my heart skipped a beat. To see your skills with the brush is to be witness to great art." Sakuya said as she appear.

Tails and Amaterasu smile at the Wooden Spirit.

"And I never thought you could use the Celestial Powers as well Father Kitsune." She added.

"Well, I'm not sure how I can." Tails said.

"Yeah? So do we get a reward or something, lady?" Issun said with some ideas in his mind.

"I hardly think your participation had any impact, little bug." Sakuya told him.

"It's Issun! Issun, Issun, Issun! Stop calling me a bug! I'll crawl back into your kimono if you say that again!" Issun shouted.

"My word!" Sakuya said trying to cover herself.

"Aw relax, lady. Fuzz balls here's more comfy anyway. Let's get back to that reward thing you were talking about. C'mon, Ammy. Put your paw up or something... Go on, shake!" Issun said getting on the ground.

Amaterasu on the other hand just step on him to hold him down. Tails just shook his head.

"I must apologize. I would like to reward you, but I'm afraid I haven't the power. I can barely muster enough strength to make a flower bloom. Though my body stands firmly here within the confines of the village, my roots spread far and wide, protecting remote areas outside. These parts of me are known as Guardian Saplings. They collect the praise and adoration that gives me strength. The recent evil is eroding the Guardian Saplings... If this continues, I will wilt away as well, and my power will vanish. Worse yet, the dark power grows stronger with each passing day. Life as we know it will be consumed utterly in no time." Sakuya explain to them.

"Aw, man... This is gettin' heavy." Issun said with worry.

"Great and powerful Amaterasu and Wise Tails! Could I be so bold as to request your assistance in rejuvenating these Guardian Saplings by lifting the curse that enslaves them? I shall mark the locations of nearby saplings on your map. I have grown tired... I haven't even the strength to speak now. I hope that my request has not fallen on deaf ears... Amaterasu... May the fresh scent of flowers protect you always!" She added before faded away.

"Bah... I'm always itchin' for a good fight, but... I sure don't wanna poke my nose into this mess! Still, I'm stuck with furball here till I get all the brush skills... Anyway, Ammy's a god and all... What could possibly go wrong? Hey, did you listen to her, furball? You get the rest of the brush techniques to save the world, and I'll steal and learn 'em! Yeah, that's the ticket! At any rate, let's start by following those marks on the map!" Issun said before smiling.

Amaterasu just look over to Tails who was deep in thought.

"Tails? If you don't want to come along I understand." She told him.

"It not that Amaterasu. It just we've talk to everyone here and no one seem to know about me. I think my memories could be out of the village, so I'm going to travel with you and see what I can learn." Tails said.

Amaterasu smile, glad he was going to continue to travel with her. She wasn't sure why through. After that the two left village and step out in Shinshu Field. But then they did, that saw most of the land was cover in some kind of darkness and the air had the sense of evil in it.

"Huh? You probably know this already, Ammy, but... This here is Shinshu Field, the most beautiful field in Nippon. At least it's supposed to be... But ever since that incident, I've been getting a bad vibe. We better watch where we're going. You can look at the map that you have. Let's pay attention to the map as we push ahead." Issun said.

"Wait, when did we have a map?" Tails asked confuse.

Amaterasu shrug and pull the map out. The map look just like what they saw in the field. After look at it, the two started to head for the Guardian Sapling ahead of them. They ending up fighting some more Imps, but dealt with them quickly. They ran up to the Guardian Sapling and saw that it was wither.

"Ammy, Tails, that's the first Guardian Sapling marked on our map! It's supposed to be a place for travelers to rest and recuperate, but just look at it! It looks like it could fall over at any moment! This place is definitely cursed from the looks of it! Places where evil has taken hold, luring monsters from far and wide, are known as cursed zones. But I've never seen one this big. It's withered all the plant life in the area, even the big tree! It'd take a monster with powers beyond even a god to do this! ... ... That tree's an offshoot of Sakuya. It protects nature in the area. Maybe the natural beauty here would return if we revived it... But how the heck could we do that, anyway?" Issun explain then asked.

"We might need to find another brush god. Maybe he/she could help us." Tails said thinking.

"Agree. We have another Guardian Sapling on the map, let's head over there." Amaterasu said.

Tails nod and the two follow the map. The follow the path, taking care of more imps along the way, and soon found themselves in Hana Valley, but it too had the same feeling as Shinshu Field. The two nods and follow the path. It wasn't long before they cam to some more imps, that look like they were playing music and drinking. When they notices Tails and Amaterasu, they attack them. They dealt with the imps and said some of the land appear, but was force away as soon as it appear.

"Huh? We got rid of the monsters, so why did the gods' power disappear? Guess the curse on the gods of these lands must be really strong. They can't intervene till we do something about this stagnant air." Issun said.

"Yeah." Tails agree, getting the feeling something was watching them again.

They both walk on until they saw a moving tree.

"Hey, check out that tree! It's moving! Better be careful, you too..." Issun said before the tree threw it fruit at them.

Amaterasu waste no time in Power Slashing it back, stunned the tree.

"Ammy! Did you just do what I think you did!? Did you use Power Slash to hit the tree's fruit right back at it? Heh heh... It's wearing a taste of its own medicine! Let's pass on by this creepy old tree while we can!" Issun asked shock then smirk.

They run pass the curse tree and fought off more. It wasn't long before the found two Green Imps and they started playing. Soon they saw some thing move underground, it pop up to show it was another Imp but bigger then the Green Imps. The Imp has a sickly yellow color of its flesh and body. It also has monkey-like hands and feet, and move in a manner similar to simians. It wears tattered clothing of varying shades of yellow, from a light color to a dark earth-like saturation. Like all imps, it wears a paper mask on its face, and depicts a kana unique from other imps. This mask bears the katakana ハ (ha).

 **Yellow Imp**

The Yellow Imp retreated back under ground and the two Green Imps fought back. Tails and Amaterasu dealt with the Green Imps with ease. They waited as the Yellow Imp move around underground. It then pop up behind Amaterasu and ready to attack her.

"Amaterasu, look out!" Tails shouted and before he knew it, he curl into a ball and started spinning.

He then shot off and hit the Imp which flinch from the hit. Amaterasu try to attack it as well, but the Imp stood it ground (while _in_ the ground). It being to bang it drum and both Tails and Amaterasu had a bad feeling about it. They saw the Yellow Imp bang on it drum hard and made a shock-wave that hit both of them. The Yellow Imp let a noise out like it was laughing and retreated back underground.

"You ok Amaterasu? Tails asked her.

"I'm fine. We need to stop that Imp." Amaterasu said.

"Hmm, maybe we can surprise it! Follow me." Tails said thinking.

Tails started to fly and carry Amaterasu in to air. They waited until the Yellow Imp pop back up and saw no sign of them. That made the Yellow Imp confuse. It turn back and white and Tails let Amaterasu go. Once Amaterasu landed on the ground she use the power slash to weaken it. She started to attack it and then Tails join her after landed back on the ground. The two finish the Yellow Imp in no time and then it disappear into flowers. The fight caught the attention of Susano who was trying to push on the a rock.

"Hm? What's all that racket?" He asked turning around to see Tails, Amaterasu, and Issun.

"Oh, it's you, mutts! What're you doing here? Go home! I already told you I'm not looking for apprentices. Anyway, Hana Valley is no place for mutts like you. Beyond this point lies my secret training ground. It's the perfect place to hide -" Susano said.

"HUH?!" Amaterasu and Tails asked.

"Er... I mean, to train! Now scoot! Be off with ya!" Susano said clearing his throat before swing his sword at them.

Both Tails and Amaterasu jump back after the swing as Susano went back to pushing the rock again.

"Jezz, I can tell he doesn't want to train at all." Tails said.

"Indeed. Something is wrong here. We need to find that Guardian Sapling, but this rock this in the way." Amaterasu said.

"Wow... Check out that wall painting. It's said that a crystal sphere that makes trees grow is enshrined somewhere around here. Based on this painting here, I'd say the rumor must be true. Still, something's not right. Don't you think there's something missing from this painting?" Issun said making the two turn to him to see the painting he was talking about.

"Looks like a painting of a ritual for making a tree grow, but... Don't you think there's something missing from this painting? I know! The sun! That's what's missing! Doesn't it just make you wanna draw it in yourself!?" Issun said looking a that painting some more.

Amaterasu could see what Issun was talking about and painted the sun in the painting. Once it was done the painting glow and the rock in front of Susano was destroy.

"What in heaven's name!? How did that happen? Well, now I can go hide - Er... I mean, now I can go train!" Susano said running in laughing.

"What a idiot." Tails said with Amaterasu nodding in agreement.

They two follow after him and soon came to a small green sapling from the ground.

"What's up with this tiny sapling? Hm? I smell a faint scent like Sakuya's coming from this sapling!Why would a Guardian Sapling be so tiny like this? I mean, that wall painting had a huge, magnificent tree in it! Maybe the monsters' evil is keeping its power at bay." Issun said looking over the plant.

"Strange." Amaterasu said.

"Maybe we can help it grow. If I can recall, plants needs lots of sunshine and water." Tails said thinking.

"I see someone know a green thumb." Amaterasu smile.

"Not really, it just that, for some reason, I feel upset to see it in a bad shape. Like someone was trying to stop it from growing." Tails said.

"Sound like some of your memories are coming back." Amaterasu said.

"I guess. For some reason, I can't stop thinking about a human that shape like an egg." Tails said.

"Shape like an egg? Your memories sound are making things up." Issun said.

Tails said nothing else. He didn't get it. Who was that human, why did he make him so mad? And why did he see something blue pass him each time? It confuse Tails to no end. Amaterasu grew worry for Tails and plan her hand on his shoulders.

"Remember, Don't rush it." She said.

Tails calm down and nods. They turn to see a wooden gate blocking their path but a quick Power Slash from Amaterasu's brush remove the problem. They follow the tunnel and soon came across Susano again.

"Rawrrrr!" He growl.

"What now!?" Issun shouted as the the two run up to him.

"You... You foul beast! How did you get in here!?" Susano asked angry.

"Foul beast?" Issun asked.

They turn to see a bear, fast asleep, standing on a crystal sphere.

"Is that a bear?" Tails asked.

"Yes, but it asleep." Amaterasu said.

"You have some nerve sneaking into my private training ground. Now you shall get a taste of my new secret technique!" Susano said and started to draw his sword.

"Your "foul beast" looks like an ordinary sleepy bear to me, pops." Issun said trying to stop him.

"Enough talk! My blade thirsts for battle! Here goes nothing!" Susano said and started to attack the touches around the bear first.

"Susano-Style SUSANO! SU! SA! NO! SUSANO!" He said cutting each one with Tails and Amaterasu help him secretly.

Once he was done with the touches he turn to the bear.

"Now for Susano-Style... Exploding Implosion!" He said and slash the bear.

Tails didn't bother as Amaterasu use less power for the slash so she didn't hurt the bear. The bear snap awake and fell off the crystal sphere before falling back asleep. Everyone just stare at the bear confuse. Tails and Amaterasu step up and look at Susano what was just as confuse as them.

"Um... Uh... Rest in peace, foul beast. The great warrior Susano condemns the offense, not the offender. Anyway, there are other monsters I must deal with! Aha ha ha ha ha ha!" He said and ran off making Tails and Amaterasu sweat drop again.

"Wow! He beat a sleeping bear." Tails said with little impressiveness.

Amaterasu just laugh before they turn to the sphere that was lay in front of them.

"This crystal sphere is filled with leaves. Is this sphere used in a ritual for a good harvest or something? Hey, didn't that wall painting have a sphere-like object in it?" Issun said before remembering the painting back outside.

"Hey it does!" Tails said looking at it.

"Hmm, let get it back to the other room. Tails help me push it." Amaterasu said.

Working together, the two push the sphere back into the room with the little sapling. They pass it up a hill and into the puddle of water they saw. Once it was in the puddle make it float up.

"Wow, someone had a lotta time on their hands to think all this up. So this WAS that sphere in that wall painting! I bet this sphere here is magic or something!" Issun said shock.

Tails thought back to to the painting and remember something it shown. He wasn't sure if her could, but he took his tail and drew the sun. It his and Amaterasu surprise, it work! The sun shine on the sphere and the small sapling grew into the Guardian Sapling.

"Tails, you just use my brush power. How?" Amaterasu asked shock.

"I don't know. I didn't even know it was going to work." Tails said looking at his tail that was dripping ink.

"Hey, is this a Guardian Sapling!? It's all withered like the others. What the!? Who turned out the lights? Oh... It's another constellation, Ammy!" Issun said before noticing the sky.

They look up to see something appear in the sky. Amaterasu fill in the missing stars and they saw a monkey with a Shinto priest hat and kimono, both colored a pale blue, with a white haori and and dark blue hakama. He also had a shō and the same markings as Amaterasu.

"Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... My gratitude for releasing my body from its slumber. Please accept my humble thanks in return for your great kindness. I am Sakigami, one of the triumvirate of flora gods known as the Hanagami. My brethren and I have been entrusted with the brush techniques known collectively as Greensprout. I now grant my humble power to you. Use it wisely. And I have something for you Father Kitsune." Sakigami said before turning into a symbol and united with Amaterasu.

Amaterasu knew he had relearn the Bloom ability. Tails turn to see an uniform on the ground and pick it up. Is was just like Amaterasu's, but instead of a kimono, it was a hakama. He was confuse, but place it on. He found a hole for his tails and slip them through. He then turn to Amaterasu who blush a little.

"Wow Fox Boy. If you had white fur and red markings, you might pass off as a Celestial God." Issun said.

Amaterasu then remember about Tails other look. He _could_ be a Celestial God, but she doesn't remember there being a fox along the gods she found so far. They were snap out of it when Issun spoke up again.

"Anyways, That was Sakigami, one of the gods of flora! Apparently, the Bloom brush technique can make flowers blossom simply by drawing a circle on a withered tree. Hey! Maybe it'll make the withered Guardian Sapling blossom, too!" He said.

Amaterasu turn to the tree and painted a circle the Guardian Sapling and the tree bloom into cheery blossoms and soon the whole Hana Village was back to normal.

"Wow! Look at how everything grew back so quick! Sakuya wasn't kidding about the power of the Guardian Saplings! So this is what Hana Valley's supposed to look like... Seems Sakuya's Guardian Sapling has lifted the evil curse. I'm not sure how weak the gods have become recently... But it must've taken some wickedly strong power to suppress this magnificent Guardian Sapling. Even if you are Shiranui reborn... We might be up against more than we bargained for! Hey, Ammy! What about that withered Guardian Sapling outside? I bet you could revive it like you did this one! And by bringing that Guardian Sapling back to life, we might be able to lift the curse there, too! What are we waiting for? Leap before you think, right!?" Issun said.

"Sound like I can." Amaterasu said.

Tails just smile at at the sight. He knew he and Amaterasu were far from done.

* * *

Okay, It think I made this long enough. When I work on the Next Chapter, Tails and Amaterasu will explore Shinshu Field and then return to Village to help Mr. Orange with the Konohana Shuffle. I will say this, when I first did the Power Slash Mini-games, I kept losing my temper ever time I fail. Now, I'm much better at it. I have beaten the game and playing the new Game Plus. Some I have seen since I play the Batman Arkham Games. Here is the game info for the Yellow Imp...

 _Yellow Imp-_ Folklore has it that these Imps never cease in their mischief. Burrowing beneath the ground, they sound their mighty drums. The drums' vibrations shake the earth. Jump to avoid this attack. Legends tell us to lure them from the ground and strike them from behind. Though riddled with disease, they are often portrayed whimsically. These stories are meant to make them seem less threatening.

Oh and can I get some reviews please?


End file.
